


Reeling

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Drunk Avengers, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Kissing, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!reader | Natasha x Fem!readerPrompt: Anon Req: Could you do a Natasha or Wanda x fem reader where the reader has a crush on one of them and the team plays spin the bottle or 7 mins in heaven (basically any party game) and they get paired with them. Can u have Natasha or Wanda make reader blush a lot please and if ur comfortable some smut to please





	1. Opening Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> A CYOA fic! yeET!  
> As always hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Cheers!

After the undercover mission at the high-end gala ended much earlier than everyone expected, all of the Avengers headed back to the Compound at the orders of Fury, disappointed that their carefree night of drinking was cut short, but happy that they would soon be out of the tight suits and dresses they wore for the night.

Everyone quietly made their way out of the party on their own to avoid drawing any unwanted attention before entering the limo Tony had gotten for them all, driven by Happy to bring everyone straight home.

As the last one inside the limo, you immediately kicked off the tight shoes you had worn for the gala and relished in the comfy seating, looking up to see everyone else had already started to strip to be free from the uncomfortable clothing. "I guess it was worth finishing early if it meant we don't have to wear these outfits anymore, huh?"

Everyone groaned happily in response before Tony sat up and grinned, "since they cut off our drinking early, how about we have our own private party? Drink until the sun's up or until we blackout?"

The idea was more than tempting, with the buzz from the party still making all of your cheeks warm and happy, even Steve couldn't help but smile at the thought of enjoying a night of drinking with friends, "that sounds absolutely sensational, Tony."

Hearing Steve responding positively to the suggestion made you lock eyes with Bucky and Sam instantly, grins present on all your faces as tired as all of you were, ready to make the most of a drunken Steve.

The moment you reached the Compound, everyone went their separate ways to change into comfortable clothing and get themselves ready for the long night.

Tony was the last one to finish changing, walking into the common area in his pajamas grinning, with his arms full of alcohol, both human and Asgardian alike, as one of his suits followed behind him carrying a large stack of pizzas. "Who's ready to destroy their livers?"

With a quick cheer, Tony set everything down on the counter and grabbed one of the pre-chilled beers you held out for him and quickly drank the whole can, gasping for air as he finished and crushed the can.

The buzz from earlier still keeping him warm inside, Tony settled into the couch with a cup of rum and coke in between Rhodey and Pepper, content to start the night off slowly before devolving into drunken madness.

And however slowly the night started, it quickly devolved into the chaos you were used to - within the first hour of drinking, one of the toasters was already broken, Bruce was stuffed into one of Natasha's catsuits, Sam, Bucky, and Tony had all switched clothes, and you were bundled up in Thor's cape around your shoulders, carrying a toy Mjölnir you had found at Toys R Us while you wandered around the common area stealing sips of everyone's drinks and the snacks they had.

When everyone was finally drunk enough to not care about what was said or done, Tony disappeared for a few minutes before returning with an empty bottle in his hand, leaning on Bucky for support and a grin on his face, "everyone knows how to play right?"

"Tony...are you seriously asking us if we know how to play spin the bottle?" Though your vision was kind of blurry, you were able to sit up from your spot in between Wanda and Natasha to make a face at Tony.

"Hey hey hey, I'm just making sure", Tony smiled again before raising his hands in defeat and settling on the floor in the middle of everyone with the help of Bucky. "I don't want anyone to feel left out and whatnot."

You looked over at Sam and snickered as he rolled his eyes before he stood up and pulled you up from your seat on the couch to sit by him and Vision, "I don't think it really matters if anyone doesn't know, they'll pick it up fast am I right?"

"Learning through example huh?" You grinned as you both laughed and settled into the floor to get ready for the game, ignoring the low feeling of anxiousness in your stomach, hoping who you were lucky enough to lock lips with tonight, unconsciously praying for one of the two women you were sitting in between earlier.

 


	2. Wanda -

At first, Wanda's touches were light and unsure, slow movements to test the waters and to make sure she wasn't overstepping, and you know she didn't mean for it to be this way, but it drove you wild. Each light passing touch on your skin left you wanting more.

You knew your cheeks were redder from blushing than from alcohol by now but at this point?

You couldn't care less what you looked like if it meant you would be kissing her soon enough.

When she finally got her fill of light touches, Wanda rested her forehead on yours and you couldn't help but get lost in her matching blush, forgetting all of your friends around you, "can I kiss you?"

Rather than answering verbally, she gave a small nod, letting you shower her in light, chaste kisses, growing more feverish with each one until she was panting, leaving you wanting even more and desperate. The sight of her red face, wanting eyes and slightly swollen lips urging you on to push her further and keep kissing her until you were both satisfied.

After you initiated another kiss, Wanda made a small noise before pulling you in and deepening it, making you smile as she continued to pull you closer and closer, desperate for you too.

You wondered if she felt the same fireworks and butterflies that you felt in your stomach when you first got to know her when you finally kissed - if she felt the same love and joy and eagerness that you did.

You wondered if she would kiss you like this forever.

But forever ended too fast as Clint, with a red face, pulled you up to your feet to separate you and Wanda, "I think that's more than enough, okay kids, we barely started after all."

"Actually, I think I'm kinda tired, I drank way too much today." You had a small pout on your face directed at Clint and looked down at Wanda to see if she would pick up on your plan. "I'm going to sleep in my room if that's okay."

Too tired and embarrassed to think further about what he just witnessed, Clint nodded and everyone else sadly agreed, slightly disappointed that you were turning in so early, with Wanda already standing up to follow your lead, "same here, I feel gross where the alcohol spilled on me earlier so I'm going to go shower."

And like that, just as easily as you both fell into that endless stream of kisses, you both escaped your fellow drunk friends without even second-guessing about what either of you was really going to do.


	3. Natasha -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if you're wondering why they're so short it's because I had these both posted under a single post on tumblr!

Seeing the bottle land on her, Natasha immediately smirked and locked eyes with you, making a chill run through your body as the smoldering look on her face seemed to grow with each passing second, like a predator honing in on its prey.

"Seems like lady luck is watching over us today, hmm?" Natasha sauntered over and you couldn't help but wonder if she really had a drop of alcohol, her usual cool demeanor suddenly taking over the uncharacteristically clingy and happy drunken Natasha you were with the whole night.

Whether it was out of fear or anticipation, you quickly licked your lips and took a breath, utterly captivated by the sight of Natasha making her way over to you with a fire in her eyes you've only seen in the midst of the battle against the Black Order.

"I, uh, I suppose so." You smiled nervously and let out the breath you were holding as she finally reached you and settled into your lap, straddling and wrapping her arms around you.

With another smirk, she finally connected her lips with your own, setting off an explosion, no, endless fireworks of feelings in you, every feeling of joy and love you had for her going off with the sensation. You couldn't help but smile into the kiss as you heard a low moan and felt her hands move from your neck and down your body, tracing every hardened muscle on your body until she stopped at your waist, threatening to go lower if she wasn't literally pulled away from you.

The sudden loss of contact reminded you that you weren't just alone with Natasha in one of your rooms, but out in the common area, surrounded by all your friends.

When you opened your eyes, you looked up and saw an especially flustered Steve carrying Natasha the way one would usually carry a small dog or cat after they got caught doing something bad, avoiding your eyes, "well now, I think that's more than enough for a turn for both of you."

Hearing Sam and Bucky snicker at the sight of the three of you was the last thing that brought you completely back to reality and out of the daze that was Natasha, a small dumbstruck smile on your face, "Does that mean we can both turn in for the night?"

Not realizing what exactly you were insinuating, Steve nodded tiredly and let Natasha go, "yes, both of you should get some sleep tonight, you've been drinking since before we left for the gala right?"

The two of you shared a quick smile before turning to Steve again and nodding, eager to make your escape to continue what he had previously interrupted.


End file.
